<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare? by EdwardHyde10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497665">Truth or Dare?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10'>EdwardHyde10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sidneyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth or Dare?<br/>By<br/>Edward Hyde</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s it like?” Beth asked Melissa, sitting on the inflatable camp-bed and hugging her knees. “You know, when you… do it.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kelly leaned forward a little on her hands and knees, wanting to hear the answer just as eagerly. Becky and Naomi did the same. “Tell us!” The pretty, black girl stroked her own throat thoughtfully as they waited for the answer.</p><p>“Well,” Melissa looked around at her friends, rather enjoying the attention despite the fact that this was Kelly’s birthday sleepover, “the real trick is you have to not think of them as a girl like you or even a living being of any sort, like a pig. You have to see them as meat to be processed.”</p><p>“But how does it feel, the moment you cut their throat and all the blood come out?” Naomi asked. She had seen sheep slaughtered in the streets several years ago when she had visited her grandparents in India and it had looked like a very messy business indeed. “Is it really gross?”</p><p>“No it’s actually kinda cook!” grinned Melissa. “It sprays out like a fountain. The trick is,” she took hold of Becky’s hair and tilted her head back, drawing her finger across the pretty blonde’s throat as if it were a knife, “to make sure their neck is pointing away from you and you cut it in one, clean slice, one side to the other.” Becky gave a little shiver as Melissa released her. To feel herself in the place of a meat-girl being slaughtered had felt both terrifying and thrilling at the same time.</p><p>“Would you ever do it?” Becky asked, her heart still beating fast.</p><p>“Do what?” Melissa frowned. “I’ve slaughtered loads of meat-girls in my dad’s barn. It’s how I earn my allowance!”</p><p>“No I mean, you know!” the blonde girl panted, “Would you volunteer to be the meat?”</p><p>“Oh wow!” Melissa looked taken aback. After all, it was not as if the thought had not crossed her mind many times since she had watched her little sister slaughtered and more than once she had imagined herself in the place of the naked girl who knelt demurely in front of her, waiting for the swift and cruelly efficient slice, but nobody had ever before asked her outright if she would volunteer! “I don’t know.” She admitted. “I guess not but...”</p><p>“Why don’t you sign up to one of those sites, just for a laugh?” Kelly grinned. “I dare you!”</p><p>“You mean those sites where girls post naked pictures and people can offer to buy them?” Melissa looked a little shocked. “But what if someone puts in an offer?”</p><p>“You don’t have to accept it!” Kelly was already pulling up a site on her phone. “But it would be fun to see what people would be prepared to pay for your meat, huh?”</p><p>“I guess...” Melissa replied, rather uncertainly.</p><p>“Come on then!” Kelly urged. “Off with the pyjamas!”</p><p>“You want me to get naked right here?” asked Melissa, blushing. “In front of you all?”</p><p>“Site rules say you have to be naked!” Becky confirmed, looking at the site over Kelly’s shoulder. “We’ve all seen each other naked before anyway! When we went swimming in the lake last summer!”</p><p>“Well yeah,” Melissa conceded, “but everyone was naked that time, not just me!”</p><p>“You’re about to put naked photos on the internet!” Naomi reminded her. “Are you going to insist that everyone who looks at them has to be naked too?”</p><p>“Hey I wonder if porn sites steal the photos off the meat pages?” Beth pondered. “After all, the photos are taken off the site once a girl is sold or withdraws her meat. I bet there’s people out there who just collect them and keep them forever!”</p><p>“Well I guess the people looking on those sites would mostly be naked,” laughed Naomi, “or partly anyway!” Melissa blushed furiously at the thought but laughed too, conceding that there really was little point in being too modest under the circumstances.</p><p>Standing up, the fourteen year old quickly removed her long t-shirt with the unicorn and rainbow design on the front and slipped off the panties she wore beneath. She never wore a bra at night over her perky little tits so very soon she was naked as the day she was born.</p><p>With her friends whistling, giggling and calling out encouragement she stood in front of Kelly’s wardrobe which provided the most neutral background and stood with her feet apart and arms by her side like the instructions on the site specified. She turned as Kelly took the pictures, showing her front, back and both sides. Then, given that there was space of a “fun” fifth photo on the listing, Put her hands one her hips and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Gleefully, Kelly filled in the rest of the info and submitted it to the page.</p><p>“So what happens now?” Melissa asked nervously, hoping that neither her parents nor anyone she knew would be browsing that site in search of fresh meat and recognise her.</p><p>“Guess we wait and see what people bid for your meat!” Kelly grinned. “How about a game of Truth or Dare while we wait?”</p><p>“Can I get dressed now?” asked Melissa, shyly. </p><p>“I guess!” The birthday girl teased. “If you must!”</p><p>The game was not exactly eventful since all the girls were close friends and had very few secrets from each other and there were limits to the kinds of dares they could challenge each other to in the bedroom of a family house on a residential street at night time but at least it passed the time. Although Melissa had got dressed again following the impromptu photo shoot, her night-shirt had not stayed on for long as the game progressed. In fact, with her panties on she was among the more modestly dressed contestants. Kelly and Becky were completely naked while Naomi was the only one still fully dressed, or at least as dressed as she had been when the game started. Beth, like Melissa, was sitting in just her panties, her young but full breasts exposed to her friends’ somewhat envious eyes.</p><p>Kelly’s phone pinged, making the girls jump a little. She picked it up to check the notification.</p><p>“Woah!” she laughed. “You got your first offer!”</p><p>“Great!” Melissa rolled her eyes. “Can you delete the damn thing now? You’ve had your fun!”</p><p>“Don’t you want to know how much they offered?” Kelly teased. Melissa was torn. On the one hand, she wanted the humiliating episode to be over and done with but on the other hand she could not deny a certain degree of curiosity.</p><p>“Go on, then!” She sighed. “How badly does someone want my meat?”</p><p>“First offer is two hundred.” Kelly looked at her expectantly, not really sure of the economics of girl-meat and uncertain as to whether or not that was a good price. Melissa, on the other hand, was insulted! At the markets where her dad and his business partner bought their meat to fatten up prior to slaughter, two hundred would barely buy you a skinny five year old and she was sure that her well-formed teenage body was worth three or four times that at the very least! “What do you think? Fair price?”</p><p>“No fucking way!” Melissa snapped, surprising herself a little with her own aggression.</p><p>“Okay! Okay!” Kelly laughed. “Guess I can delete this now?”</p><p>“No.” Melissa found herself saying, as much to her own surprise as anyone else’s. “Reject that offer but leave it up for a bit longer, see if anyone comes back with a better one.” The teen knew that her pride was getting the better of her and that she was playing quite a dangerous game but there was no way she could accept that two hundred was all she was worth. Kelly set her phone down.</p><p>“Okay,” she asked, “who’s turn is it next?”</p><p>“Beth’s I think!” Naomi replied.</p><p>“Okay!” Kelly grinned. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Umm… Truth?” Beth bit her lip a little nervously.</p><p>“I got one!” Melissa’s grin was distinctly wolfish. “How much would it take for you to let me slice off those juicy titties and cook them up right here, tonight?” </p><p>“You want to cook my tits?” Beth asked incredulously.</p><p>“Maybe!” Melissa squeezed them again. “They’re so big and juicy! Premium meat!” Beth blushed furiously but did not look upset. “So?” Melissa asked again, a cheeky smile on her face. “If I were to say I wanted to slice these off and cook them up as a treat for everyone here, how much would it cost me?” Beth pondered for a moment and remembered Melissa’s reaction to the off of two hundred for her entire body.</p><p>“Five hundred!” she declared, thrusting her chest forward.</p><p>“Five hundred?” Melissa repeated, shocked. “For five hundred I could buy a whole girl!”</p><p>“Ah but would she have tits like these?” Beth waggled her chest a little, making her juicy round breast jiggle pleasingly. “After all, you said they were premium meat and premium meat should fetch premium price, right?”</p><p>“Sure!” Melissa laughed, acknowledging that it was all hypothetical anyway. “Five hundred it is! But is that a deal? If I give you five hundred I get to slice your tits off and eat them?”</p><p>“Five hundred for two tits sounds fair to me!” Beth laughed, holding out her hand. “Shake on it?”</p><p>“Deal!” grinned Melissa, shaking Beth’s hand. “Too bad I don’t have five hundred!”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure!” Kelly interjected. “Look at this! You’ve had six more offers while we’ve been playing!”</p><p>“Seriously?” Melissa was both excited and nervous. “How much are they offering?”</p><p>“Best one is two and a half thousand!” Kelly gave a low whistle, her eyes wide.</p><p>“Okay.” Melissa nodded slowly.</p><p>“Okay as in that’s a better price and honour is satisfied?” Kelly asked. “Shall I go ahead and delete it now?”</p><p>“No.” Melissa grinned with a gleam in her eye. “Okay, that’s a great price! Go ahead and accept it!”</p><p>“What?” All the other girls began to clamour at once.</p><p>“You’re really going through with it?” Naomi gasped.</p><p>“You’re letting someone buy your meat?” Becky asked, incredulous. “You know they’re gonna kill you and eat you, right?”</p><p>“I do know how the girl-meat industry works, you know!” retorted Melissa, sounding a little irritated. “I’ve slaughtered plenty of girls and helped to harvest their meat!”</p><p>“Yeah but… why?” Kelly asked. “We were only teasing you!”</p><p>“I know.” Melissa smiled, trying to reassure her friend. “But how long do you think I had anyway? My dad is a girl-meat supplier. How many more months do you think it would be before a meat-girl fails to show up or a big order comes in that needs filling immediately and he asks me to step in? I’d go from apprentice to inventory in five minutes flat. At least this way it’s on my own terms and I get the money. Isn’t there some rule on the site that a sold girl doesn’t have to report for twenty four hours but gets the money right away?”</p><p>“Well yeah...” Kelly flicked her eyes over the terms and conditions again. “But it also says if you fail to show up they can send the Police after you.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll show up alright!” Melissa assured her. “Just fancy having a bit of fun first!”</p><p>“Well okay...” Kelly replied hesitantly as the other girls leaned in to see if she really would press the button. “If you’re really sure?”</p><p>“Oh give it here!” Melissa laughed, practically yanking the phone out of her friend’s hand. “There!” She pressed the button. “Offer accepted! Meat sold for two and a half thousand.” Her friends looked on in awe as she calmly filled in her bank account details to receive the payment. Unlike other auction sites, those making an offer had to put the money down up front, held in escrow by the site until the offer was either accepted or rejected then either transferred to the meat-girl or returned to the bidder. “There we go! Now that means I have two thousand and…” she turned her wolfish grin on Beth. “Five hundred.”</p><p>“What?” Beth gasped. “You’re not serious! We were just mucking about!”</p><p>“I have plenty of money now,” Melissa smiled, “and I want to spend five hundred of it on some premium meat to share with my friends! Don’t worry,” she assured her, “you’ll get your share! Kind of a win-win for you!”</p><p>“But I’d lose my tits...” Beth protested a little weakly.</p><p>“You’d be paid handsomely for them!” Melissa reminded her. “And you did agree after all!”</p><p>“Yup, she’s right!” Becky agreed while the others nodded. “You even shook on it! We all saw!”</p><p>“I guess that’s true.” Beth looked down at her ample chest. “And if you’re getting completely butchered in a day’s time then I guess you deserve a treat. And that does sound like a damn good price just for a pair of tits, however lush they are!”</p><p>“I promise you it is!” Melissa assured her. “Most girls who just sell their tits get around fifty a piece. Maybe as much ass eighty each if they’re particularly nice like yours but I’ve never seen a breast sell for two hundred and fifty! I think that’s some kind of record!” Naomi couldn’t help stroking her own chest and rather wishing that it was she who had been made the unprecedented offer but she could not deny that Beth’s tits were the biggest and nicest of all the girls’ there, Melissa included.</p><p>“Well,” Beth smiled a little weakly, “looks like you just bought yourself some premium, free-range breast meat! How do you want to… um… harvest them?”</p><p>“Let’s go down to the kitchen.” Melissa suggested in a business-like fashion. “Are the rest of you coming?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Kelly laughed. “Like we’re gonna miss this! Come on!” And with that, all five either naked or very scantily-clad girls headed down to the kitchen, Beth leading the way with Melissa’s hand firmly on her shoulder. </p><p>“Stand by the sink, please.” Melissa instructed, carefully perusing Kelly’s parents’ selection of knives displayed on the magnetic bar on the kitchen wall. They were not exactly the professional trade-tools she was used to but she managed to find one that would do the job – a long, straight but thin blade with a fiendishly sharp edge. She then poured a little water from the tap into a frying pan and set it on the hob at the highest heat.</p><p>“What’s that for?” Beth asked, a little nervously.</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll thank me tomorrow!” Melissa grinned then began rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers. “Hey, Kelly, do your parents have any cable-ties? Big ones?”</p><p>“I think so.” the birthday girl frowned, pulling open the cupboard under the sink. “Yes! Here we are!” she grinned and handed the half-full packet to Melissa.</p><p>“Great!” the experienced butcher’s apprentice and future meat-girl grinned. “Pop your hands behind your back, please.” She ran her hand down Beth’s arm to encourage her.</p><p>“But why?” Beth whined. “I’m not going to try and run away or anything! You don’t have to tie me up!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Melissa explained as she secured her friend’s arms at the wrist, putting the tie around and pulling it tight making Beth feel a little like she was under arrest! For streaking, she through to herself with a slight smirk. “But in live butchering situations, sometimes your body can’t help but try to fight!”</p><p>As Melissa stood behind her, Beth could feel the cotton of her friend’s panties rubbing on her bare ass. If Melissa had been a boy, she could be taking her from behind right now! Melissa reached around and took her friend’s large right breast in her hand, the knife held in her left. Kelly and Naomi stood either side, stroking Beth’s arms, hair and back as she took deep breaths, in an attempt to keep her calm for what was to come.</p><p>Taking deep breath in herself, Melissa but the blade to the underside of Beth’s breast and sliced upwards. The knife cut smoothly and the breast, which felt heavy in her hand, came away cleanly. Beth let out a little yelp as one of her most highly prized assets was taken from her. She gritted her teeth and tried not to cry.</p><p>“Okay, let her go.” Melissa smiled as she set the quivering breast on the chopping board. “Turn around please, Beth. Oh and someone grab her a chair!” Melissa cut the cable-tie and Beth turned around, looking with a mix of horror and fascination at the bloody wound where her lovely breast used to be. Melissa took the frying pan off the heat and dumped the water into the sink then, without warning, pressed the bottom against Beth’s chest. There was a hissing, sizzling sound and a smell of cooking bacon as the hot meat seared the wound, cauterizing it.</p><p>The naked, one-breasted teen did begin to cry then – this hurt far more than the actual slicing! But, as she steadied herself against the sink, she understood the need. Blood had trickled as far as her waist when her breast had been sliced off but now it stopped. She would not bleed out, even if she would be left with a rather ugly scar. Still, she had agreed an apparently record price for her breasts so there was that!</p><p>“Doing well, hon.” Melissa smiled. “One down, one to go! Want to sit down fro a bit and recover?”</p><p>“No.” Beth shook her head. “Let’s get this done, then we can eat!” she even managed a slight smile as she said this. As Beth tuned back to the sink, Melissa could not help admiring her rump and started wondering if she would be able to talk her into full processing before she remembered that, by this time tomorrow, she would be someone else’s dinner and not in a position to enjoy any more of Beth’s meat!</p><p>She filled the frying pan with water again to keep it from burning and set it back on the flame. She knew that real butcher’s shops had special tools that looked quite a lot like a steam-iron for this purpose but she had to make do with what she had available and her somewhat messier solution was preferable to having to explain a bloodless cadaver in the kitchen to Kelly’s parents!</p><p>Standing behind her friend again, the panty-clad teen reached further around and lifted Beth’s left breast before slicing it off as cleanly as the right. Without prompting this time, the now flat-chested teen turned around rather shakily and pushed her chest forward for Melissa to sear the wound before finally sitting down in the offered kitchen chair.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Naomi asked, fascinated.</p><p>“Hurts like fuck!” Beth admitted, looking up and seeing Melissa stood at the counter, starting to cut her lovely breasts into thick slices for cooking. “But feels kinda good too, y’know? I think my back will thank me!” she almost managed to laugh.</p><p>Kelly helped Melissa find the ingredients she wanted to prepare the slices of freshly-harvested breast while the other three chatted excitedly, not only about the treat they were about to enjoy but speculating who might have bought Melissa and what fate awaited her! </p><p>At exactly 3pm the next day, Melissa pressed the buzzer on the door of Gretel’s Private Dining Establishment and was buzzed in but the nice lady behind the reception desk.</p><p>“We don’t open until five.” the lady explained with a smile, “But I’m guessing you’re not here to book a table!” Melissa chuckled a little and handed over the print-out of the email she had received from her buyers, detailing when and where they wanted her to report.</p><p>“No, I’m already booked in!” she grinned, “But on the other side of the menu, so to speak!”</p><p>“I see!” the lady laughed, looking the cute brunette with her long, braided hair and lightly-freckled cheeks up and down appreciatively. “Well somebody’s in for a real treat this evening! Let’s have a look...” She put on a pair of reading glasses and compared the information on the paper to the display on her computer. “Ah yes, here we are!” she smiled. “Pop your address on this and put your clothes and any personal property in. It will be mailed back to your parents.” She handed Melissa a large white padded plastic envelope and a marker pen.</p><p>Melissa quickly wrote her details on the marked area and handed the pen back then, envelope in hand, she went through the door the lady pointed out to undress and wait for one of the kitchen staff to collect her for prepping.</p><p>She had expected the conversation to be more awkward when she got home that morning and told her parents about the events of the sleepover but her mum had simply rolled her eyes, kissed her cheek and told her it was probably better than ending up as inventory for her dad and her dad himself had chuckled heartily when she told him the well over-the-odds price that had been paid for her meat.</p><p>“You certainly saw them coming, eh?” he had laughed and ruffled her hair. Truth be told, he was a little irritated at her for spending so much on a pair of tits, however nice they might have been, but it was her money after all and he could not deny that even two thousand, which would now by default revert to him and his wife, was a great price to get for a piggy like her. If he sold her though the business, he would have been looking for twelve hundred, maybe fifteen if she followed a special diet and exercise regime for a few months first, but two thousand was way more than he’d even be comfortable asking so, on balance, he was happy. Quite what Becky had said to her parents when she got home five hundred richer but lacking in breasts, she did not know! But that mattered little to her now.</p><p>Less than an hour after getting home, she had received an email from her buyers thanking her for accepting their offer and explaining that she was to be their anniversary dinner and that she should come to the local Gretel’s for 3pm to be ready for their booking at 6. She found the last line a little peculiar: “We hope the three of us will have a lot of fun together”. Whatever that meant, she had a feeling she would not find out until she was in the room with them.</p><p>In the changing room, Melissa undressed, putting each piece of clothing into the large envelope as she did so. She did not rush, nor did she drag it out. She simply stripped off as casually as if she were going to take a shower which, after all, she assumed she would be doing shortly. It did, she had to admit, feel a little strange to be taking off her clothes for the last time but, she reflected, she had watched and even helped many girls do the same in the past so there was a kind of poetry in it, a circular feeling of “rightness”. It was not long before she was completely nude, her long brown hair in its neat thick braid, and ready to be prepped. </p><p>“Oh good, you’re ready.” A young woman smiled, coming into the changing room. “I’m Rebecca and I’ll be handling your prep until you’re handed over to the clients.” Melissa smiled but pondered the strange wording. She was there to be cooked, she knew that, but had assumed that the cooking would take place in the kitchen by the professional chefs. Sure, it was likely that the people who had purchased her body would want to meet her first and maybe then decide how to have her cooked if they hadn’t already but this woman seemed to be talking as if that was where he involvement would end? Perhaps there was another team that handled the kitchen side of things and she only worked on the prep when new girls arrived? Not to worry, the teen thought to herself, she was sure to find out soon enough! </p><p>Obediently, the naked meat-girl followed the uniformed young woman through a door next to the one she had come in, leaving the envelope with her clothes and the last vestiges of her life as another other than meat behind. Rebecca led the way down a corridor through which other front-of-house and kitchen staff were moving back and forth. Somehow, Melissa felt far more exposed than she had in the changing room, even ‘though nobody was paying her much attention at all. Naked meat girls, she reminded herself, were no more a novelty here than on her dad’s farm. They came to another door which Rebecca pushed open, ushering the nude teen inside. Inside were three shower stalls.</p><p>“Put these on.” she instructed, handing Melissa a thick shower cap and a pair of goggles. Melissa did as she was told, making sure all of her pretty brown hair was tucked away. When the goggles were on, she looked around, hoping to see a mirror but couldn’t find one. </p><p>“Bet I look super sexy, huh?” she joked, posing like a model. </p><p>“Oh yes!” laughed Rebecca, “So hot! Hop into that shower for me, please.” She pointed to the stall at the end of the line. “This might sting a bit but I assure it it’s better than having it done by hand!” Once the meat-girl was in place, she pressed the button on the wall to start the first stage of the shower. Like all the women who worked who’s duties would include supervising the meat-girls in these showers, Rebecca had tried it for herself so that she could accurately warn the girls how it would feel.</p><p>As the spray erupted from the shower head above her, Melissa gave a little yelp. She had expected the water to be cold at first, like the showers at school or at the swimming pool that always took a few agonisingly long seconds to turn warm but this one was scalding hot from the start. Not just hot ‘though, there was something else. Something that made her skin feel sunburned. Suddenly she realised what it was and why the cap and goggles were so important. The water was mildly acidic, designed to remove any body-hair she might have and peel away the top layer of her skin, leaving her fresh and clean and ready for eating. </p><p>“That’s the worst bit over with!” Rebecca smiled as she pressed more switches and the water changed to normal shower water. “Here,” she handed the very pink young girl a small bottle of unscented shower gel, “It will help to cool you down. Just make sure you rinse well afterwards.” The gel felt tingly against Melissa’s raw skin but it did feel soothing and very pleasant indeed when rubbed over her nipples and in her most intimate area. A few minutes later, when she had washed and rinsed all over, Rebecca pressed another button and the water shut out, replaced with hot hair blown from vents above and below, drying Melissa’s fresh young body without the need for a potentially abrasive towel. </p><p>“Ready?” Rebecca asked. </p><p>“Ready!” nodded Melissa, taking off the goggles and cap and shaking her head so her braid fell down her back once more. </p><p>“Great! Time to meet your diners!” The young woman led the meat-girl back into the corridor past several service doors and up a short flight of stairs until they reached the room where the couple who had bought Melissa from the website were waiting to meat her. “Here we are!” Rebecca opened the door without stepping in. “Have fun and happy cooking!”</p><p>“Happy cooking?” Melissa asked, “But don’t I...” But Rebecca was already gone, closing the door behind her. </p><p>“Hi there!” a handsome young Asian man with his arm around he equally attractive wife grinned. “You must be our dinner!”</p><p>“That’s right!” Melissa smiled, feeling a little more at ease but still confused. As far as she could see, there was nothing in the room other than the small dining table set for two. She knew she had no say in how her meat was prepared but did they really mean to eat her raw, right there in the middle of the room. “I’m Melissa.”</p><p>“Doug.” The young man smiled, adjusting his glasses and holding out his hand to shake in a way which felt oddly formal. “And this is Helen.” Melissa shook the pretty, busty red-head’s hand too. “We’re so glad you accepted our offer. You’re going to make a wonderful anniversary meal!”</p><p>“Thank you!”  Melissa smiled politely, “And congratulations! But how exactly do you plan to have me cooked? Rebecca implied I was going to be prepared here but I don’t see how?”</p><p>“Ah that’s the extra fun thing about tonight!” Doug grinned. “I guess I should come clean! This is really our anniversary dinner but we’re not just regular customers. I own this branch of Gretel’s and we’ve just had this room refitted and tonight we’d like you to help us test it out! So if you’re ready,” he took a slim, black remote control from his shirt pocket, “let’s begin!”</p><p>Stretching out his arm, Doug pointed the remote at a section of the wall and pushed a button. Two of the wall panels moved forward but ten centimetres or so then slid to either side. From a recessed area behind the wall, a rig of what looked at first like some sort of gym equipment slid forward then separated itself out so that Melissa could see for the first time what it actually was, or at least appeared to be from what she could tell.</p><p>“Pretty cool, huh?” Doug grinned, like a small boy proudly showing off his new toys, “Like Thunderbirds!” Helen caught Melissa’s eye and rolled her own while smiling wryly, her meaning clear. Although she was naked in front of them and about to be killed for them to eat, Melissa could not help liking this couple and found herself greatly enjoying the companionable atmosphere. Clearly Helen and Doug were seeing her as part of the team for this experimental meal, albeit a member who would not survive the experience.</p><p>The framework that Melissa could see reminded her of a cruciform gurney like she had seen people strapped to for lethal injections in documentaries, except this one was upright and had no back to it. Thick straps of either rubber or leather, she wasn’t quite sure which, hung from it at logical places for wrists, ankles and neck. </p><p>“Is that what you’re cooking me on?” She asked, intrigued and with more than a little professional curiosity. Even if her role here today was as meat, she was still an apprentice girl-butcher by trade and found new cooking methods interesting. </p><p>“No, the cooking takes place here!” Doug grinned again and pressed another button. This time a section of the floor rose up just in front of the frame. Melissa had noticed the black glass section of the floor when she walked in but had not thought much of it, assuming it to be to do with the lighting, or maybe a vent of some kind or an access port for the under-floor heating. Now she understood it was a long electric hot-plate, easily long enough for an adult to lay on. As soon as the plinth had risen to its full height, equivalent to that of a kitchen counter, the power activated and heating elements began to glow red all across the surface. A loud click and a powerful whirring sound startled Melissa so much that she actually jumped in surprise. </p><p>“Don’t worry!” Helen chuckled a little but put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “That’s just the vent above, see?” She pointed to the grate in the ceiling. “So the room doesn’t get too full of smoke or whatever while the meat’s cooking.” She made no apology for, or even seemed to notice, that she had just referred to Melissa and those who would come after her simply as “the meat” but the excited teen found she did not mind at all! That was, after all, all she was. From the moment she had accepted their offer and the money had been transferred, she was no longer a person with hopes, dreams, like or fears. She was simply food. Meat on the hoof waiting to be prepared. </p><p>“So does the frame kinda move over the grill or what?” Melissa asked, intrigued. </p><p>“Oh no!” Doug grinned. “A girl can lay directly on the surface if she wants and cook that way. That would be pretty hot, in more ways that one!” he laughed. “But it would take a very determined girl to do that!”</p><p>“We’re thinking some girls might want to do that for their own family,” Helen explained, smiling, “or as a Valentine or anniversary treat for their significant other.” Melissa nodded. “It can be set to heat up slowly,” the young woman continued. “so a girl could dance or, you know, pleasure herself while she lay on it. Some couples might even decide to have sex on it. We don’t ask questions and, as you can see,” she gestured around and up at the ceiling, “there’s no cameras in here so absolute discretion is guaranteed!”  </p><p>“We just made sure it strong enough to take the weight of two plus-sized adults!” Doug laughed. “Just to be on the safe side.”</p><p>“Good idea!” chuckled Melissa. “So what do I do?”</p><p>“Well, speaking of anniversary treats...” Doug looked almost sheepish as he pushed another button. This time there was a sound from above them and a wide oblong began to descend from the ceiling. Grabbing each other’s arms, Helen and Melissa had to scamper a few paces to the side to get out of the way of the rapidly-lowering shape. </p><p>“I keep telling you we need to mark out safety zones!” Helen tutted at her husband who grinned back at her cheekily.</p><p>“Where would be the fun in that?” he ask with a chuckle of child-like glee. “People have to sign a waver when renting this room anyway and it’s not like anything shoots out the wall at high speed. Not unless I push this button of course!” He made a show of hovering his finger over a large red button. Both young women ducked instinctively but that only made Doug laugh harder. “Relax!” He waved the remote at them. “That’s the button to call a hostess!” Helen glared daggers at her husband but Melissa was more intrigued by the now fully-descended shape which hung on sturdy chains about twenty centimetres off the ground. </p><p>At first she thought it was a crash-mat like those she used at school for high-jumps and other gymnastics that required a soft landing, only much more solidly stuffed, but then the naked teen noticed that one end was raised and rounded.</p><p>“Is… Is that a bed?” She asked, surprised and impressed.</p><p>“Why, yes!” Doug grinned broadly, “Yes it is! Water and stain-proof!” he patted the firm mattress, “But without that horrible plastic texture that makes your skin stick it to. Go on,” he urged, “feel!” Melissa reached out and rubbed the surface. It was indeed smooth and velvety, reminding her of inflatable camp bed she had used on Guide camp. </p><p>“What’s it for?” She asked, giggling a little. “So you can take a nap after your big meal?” </p><p>“Well I suppose you could use it like that...” Doug grinned, taking off his glasses and slipping them into the back pocket of his slacks, “But Hel and I were more thinking about using it to work up an appetite!”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Helen smiled slyly, slowly licking her finger and running it down Melissa’s chest between her apple-sized breasts. The teen felt her breathing quicken and, despite the warmth of the room, her perky young nipples grew hard. “Remember, we bought you based on your pictures alone. We really have no idea how you’re going to… taste!” As she said this, the stunning red-head licked her lips, her eyes locked onto Melissa’s. </p><p>“How about a taste-test?” Doug suggested, starting to unbutton his shirt. Without another word, Helen pushed Melissa sharply in the chest so that she fell back on the suspended bed but the teen did not complain for a second. Instead she folded her arms behind her head, enjoying the soft caress of the velvet-like covering on her sensitive, newly-exposed skin, and parted her legs welcomingly. </p><p>Kneeling on the polished wood floor, Helen buried her face between the meat-girl’s thighs and began to lick her smooth, teen cunt, pushing her tongue in deep and lapping the sweet honey within, all the while massaging Melissa’s small but shapely boobies with her hands. Doug watched, hard as a rock as his beloved wife pleasured their young playmate. Slowly, wanting to give Helen time to enjoy herself, he finished unbuttoning his shirt then unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers before finally slipping down his underwear and standing as naked as Melissa as the girl arched her back and cried out in orgasmic pleasure. </p><p>“Seems like the stories I heard were true!” Doug teased lovingly as his wife stood up and kissed him deeply, passionately, knowing that he could taste Melissa in her mouth and loving that fact. “You certainly seemed to know how to get her motor running!” </p><p>“Just warming her up for you, my love!” She kissed her naked husband again then tapped him on the end of the nose with her finger. “Enjoy!” She turned to Melissa. “Oh yes, I should explain,” she sat on the edge of the bed which swayed gently on its chains and smiled at the red-faced, breathless girl who now shifted herself back up the bed to be more comfortable, “as well as being our anniversary dinner, you’re also my present to Doug! He’s been such a good boy since we started dating, I thought he deserved to have a little fun!” </p><p>Breathing heavily, still riding the pleasure of her last orgasm, Melissa watched as the well-toned young man mounted the bed, his manhood standing hard and proud from its nest of dark hair. It was about to happen, she realised! She was about to made love to by a man! Was that the right word? Would he make love to her, gentle and caring? Or would he fuck her like she was nothing more than a toy to him? She was, after all, his meat, would he treat her as such? Knowing that this would be her first and only experience, Melissa could honestly not decide which she wanted more and was very happy that the decision was not hers to make. </p><p>Watching her husband mount the apparently eager meat-girl, Helen began to remove her own clothes. Sex with Melissa might be her anniversary present to her husband but that didn’t mean she couldn’t join in and have some fun too. Doug leaned down and kissed Melissa on the lips then her neck, pressing his body against hers and feeling the way her teen breasts squashed under his masculine weight. Feeling the tip of his hard manhood pressing against her incredibly moist opening, Melissa could not help pressing against him, welcoming him inside her. Her toes curled and she bent her knees as Doug raised himself up, thrusting into her. </p><p>Now naked herself, her full but perky breasts with their pale pink nipples exposed and heaving with every aroused breath, Helen crawled across the bed and gently kissed Melissa’s left nipple before putting her lips around it, sucking and even biting a little as the teenager writhed and moaned, her every nerve on fire and experiencing more pleasure than she ever thought possible. This couple had purchased her body. She had given it over to them willingly and it was their right to derive any kind of pleasure they desired from it. Having been very much in control of her own person and destiny her entire life, Melissa had never dreamed it could feel so good to be used in this way, to belong to another utterly and completely. </p><p>Helen was biting her right nipple now, and hard. Did she mean to bite it right off? To eat her raw? Doug was thrusting harder and faster now, his black hair flopping in his face as Melissa reached out and gripped the chains, crying out with her third orgasm in as many minutes. Suddenly Doug froze and let out a low moan, buried deep inside her, and Melissa felt the squirt of his hot cum inside her. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out of her and slumped back onto his knees.</p><p>“Hope you enjoyed your present!” Helen kissed him passionately, leaning across Melissa’s prone form. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up quite an appetite!”</p><p>“Oh yes!” he grinned, grabbing his trousers from the floor and fumbling for his glasses, slipping that back on. “I’m certainly ready for our dinner.” He looked down at Melissa who was slowly coming back to her senses. “But is our dinner ready for us?” </p><p>Releasing her grip in the chains, Melissa gave a weak nod. Neither Doug nor Helen seemed to be making any move to dress although Helen was now collecting up their clothes and laying them neatly on the bed. Doug reached out a hand and helped Melissa to her feet, her legs still weak from her time as a living fuck-doll. Once the meat-girl was clear of the bed and the clothes were all neatly laid out, Doug pressed a button on the remote again and the bed began to rise up on its chains. </p><p>“Get that out of the way for now.” Doug smiled conversationally as the panel on the bottom of the bed clicked into place, disappearing almost seamlessly into the ceiling. “We might need it again later, of course.” He took his wife’s hand lovingly and winked at her. “Girl-meat really is the best aphrodisiac I know, especially certain parts!” He looked pointedly at Melissa’s smooth, hairless vulva. </p><p>“So… what do I do?” Melissa asked, looked expectantly at the naked couple. </p><p>“We just have to get you mounted,” Helen explained, “then all you have to worry about doing is being delicious!” She took the teenager’s hand and let her to the cruciform frame. The hot-plate was very close and Melissa could feel the heat coming off it. Demurely, she stepped up into the frame and turned around, stretching out her arms so that she could be strapped in – Doug on her left and Helen on her right. Once her wrists were securely strapped, her ankles were fixed too, around shoulder-width apart. Finally, Doug stood in front of her and secured the final strap around her neck. </p><p>“Try to break free.” he told her. Melissa tugged half-heartedly at her restraints. “No,” Doug frowned a little, “really struggle! Try to get away!” Remembering that she was helping them to test the equipment, Melissa tugged hard and thrashed her body, her boobies jiggling, but the straps held firm.</p><p>“Looks like I’m not going anywhere!” she smiled helpfully. </p><p>“Good! Now,” he looked serious and a little apologetic, “I want you to remember we’re not setting out to hurt you. The idea is to eat you, not to torture you, and allow you to watch us enjoying your meat for as long as possible. But I can’t deny this is going to hurt.” Before Melissa could ask what they were going to do to her, Doug pressed a switch on the side of the cooking station and a drawer slid out, more of a tray, really, on which was laid out a selection of knives and other cooking utensils such as might be found at any back garden barbecue. </p><p>“Each knife has a battery pack in the handle.” the handsome, naked man explained, flicking a switch on the black handle of one of the knives. “It heats the blade up so that the wound is instantly cauterised so you won’t lose too much blood. Ready?” he turned to Helen who had taken and activated a knife of her own.</p><p>“Ready!” she grinned. “How about you, cutie?” she winked at Melissa. “Ready to be our dinner?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess!” Melissa chuckled a little nervously. </p><p>“Great!” Doug tapped the blade with the tip of his finger to make sure it had heated up fully. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to gag her?” Helen asked, taking the ball-gag from a hook on the back of the frame and twirling it around her finger.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to...” Doug pondered. “She’s a big, brave girl, huh?” He looked questioningly at Melissa. “Plus part of the fun of keeping her alive for as long as possible is so we can talk to our dinner while we eat her and I’m sure it would be more fun if she could talk back to us?” </p><p>“I’d like that.” Melissa nodded. “If you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Well okay...” Helen put the gag back on its hook. “But do tell us if it’s starting to get too much.” </p><p>“Only some of the knives are heated,” Doug explained, reminding Melissa somewhat of the dentist she had visited for a filling last year who had talked her through all his tools and what they were used for while he waited for her mouth to go numb. Little did she know back then that the long-term health of her teeth was not going to be much of an issue! “Those are the ones we will use for cutting the meat from your body. There are other we can use to slice it smaller for cooking.”</p><p>“Will you cut whole pieces?” Melissa asked, “Or will you try to cut slices?” </p><p>“Some pieces we will try to slice direct from your body.” Helen twiddled the knife in her fingers, the hot, sharp tip pressed into the tip of her left forefinger. “Other cuts we’ll need to take off in one piece and slice with a normal, cold blade to cook them properly.” Melissa nodded her understanding. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, honey,” Helen turned to her husband with a sly smile, “but I know what I’m starting with!” With her left hand she grabbed and squeezed Melissa’s right breast and, with no further comment or warning, put the edge of the blade to the underside where breast joined chest and began to slice upwards.</p><p>The sensation was almost overwhelming – Melissa was not even sure if pain was the right word. There was the sensation of being sliced open, one part of her body being separated from the rest as the blade passed through skin, fat and muscle. Then there was the burning sensation of the wound being sealed as quickly as it was made by the searing hot metal. Yet also there was something immensely satisfying about it, like finally being able to scratch an out-of-reach itch – the kind that you don’t realise has been bothering you so much until you manage to reach and sooth it. Melissa let out a low moan, but whether of pain or pleasure she herself could not have said, transforming into a sigh as the perky orb came away in the naked woman’s hand.</p><p>“Great start!” Doug exclaimed happily, looking at the cut breast in his wife’s hand then at the dark red and slightly crisp wound where it had been taken from. “Works even better than I hoped!” Melissa smiled a little weakly as Helen gave her severed boob a slight squeeze as if it was a stress ball then set it down on non-heated edge of the glass hotplate and started to slice it. </p><p>“That looks really good, actually!” Doug grinned. “I’m looking forward to some rump steak but I think the other one of those would make a great appetiser!” While Melissa watched Helen lay the slices of her right breast on the cooking surface, Doug deftly removed her left, leaving her flat-chested for the first time in four or five years. </p><p>“Don’t forget the Cupid’s Heart!” Helen grinned at her husband as he lay his breast slices out next to hers. “This is our anniversary dinner after all!” As a professional in the girl-meat industry, albeit an apprentice one, Melissa did not need this term explaining to her. </p><p>Over century or so since girl-meat had been legalised, certain traditions had grown up and one of those was the Cupid’s Heart served to newly-weds as part of their wedding breakfast. Although traditionally taken from the youngest bridesmaid or flower girl, as long as she was of harvest age, Melissa’s dad had sometimes been asked to supply some harvested from their farmed piglets and Melissa herself had got quite adept at cutting them out. Now she was about to have her own harvested. </p><p>The Cupid’s Heart was the vulva and mons pubis of a meat-girl cut into the shape of a heart. Although she knew she should have been more concerned about the fact that her most intimate parts were about to be cut away and, now breastless too she was effectively being robbed of her femininity, Melissa found herself looking down at Doug kneeling before her with what could only be described as professional interest. </p><p>Before he began to cut, however, Helen came and whispered in Doug’s ear. He listened carefully then nodded, smiling up at Melissa.</p><p>“I don’t know how true this is,” he explained, “but we’ve heard that if a girl’s sex organs are cut away from her body while she’s in the midst of an orgasm, that orgasm will never end.”</p><p>“I’ve never cut a girl up alive,” the heavily-breathing teen admitted, “but I don’t see any harm in trying! This is supposed to be a kind of experiment after all, isn’t it?” </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Doug grinned up at her, holding the knife in his left hand and pushing two fingers from his right inside her. Melissa moaned gently as he began to stimulate her, his thumb rubbing against her engorged clit. His fingers worked faster, adeptly, making Melissa reflect what a lucky woman Helen must be. Although his face was all business, the meat-girl could not help noticing that Doug’s manhood was becoming aroused again. She did not have too long to think about this, however, as the climax hit and the waves of pleasure washed through her. </p><p>The orgasm was so intense that she did not notice at first that Doug had begun cutting but quickly the sensation alerted her and she looked down, seeing that he had begun with the crest of the heart rather than the bottom as she would have done. What intrigued her even more in her giddy, orgasmic, over-stimulated state was that his fingers were still inside her and he was cutting carefully around them. With a satisfied grin, Doug hooked his fingers and pulled and Melissa watched her shapely, meaty vulva come away, an uncomfortable tugging sensation between her hips as her vagina was pulled along behind until Doug used the knife to cut through the muscular tube, pulling the vulva free. </p><p>Soon the heart-shaped delicacy was on the grill next to the slices of breast. Whether what Doug has said was strictly true, even Melissa could not tell but the young brunette did know that her body was awash with intense sensation, so overwhelming that she struggled to focus on anything beyond her own skin. As the delicious smell of cooking meat filled the room, however, a question did occur to her. </p><p>“Are you just going to eat the meat?” she asked. “Nothing with it?” </p><p>“Oh very good question!” Doug grinned. “You’re a sharp piggy huh?” The young brunette managed to smile. “Yes, we want vegetables, potatoes, salad, that sort of thing. But, as you can imagine,” he actually blushed a little as he gestured to his wife’s and his own naked form, “we don’t really want the waiters and waitresses coming in and out. So this room has a dumb waiter linked to the kitchen.” He picked up his trusty remote again and pushed a button. A panel on the next wall slid open revealing not only a glass door that looked a little like a microwave but a sort of keypad next to it covered in small pictures of food, a little like the labelling machine in the produce section of most supermarkets. Doug pressed a few buttons and the signal was sent down to the kitchen. </p><p>“That should be here in a few minutes,” he explained, “by which time the meat should be ready! But I think I want to get our main course on to start cooking while we eat that. Good idea?” Melissa nodded. “Good.” He picked up his knife again. </p><p>“What are you going to have?” Melissa asked, already starting to feel detached from her own body.</p><p>“Rump steak of course!” Helen grinned, caressing her husband’s bare chest from behind. “One of the finest cuts there is!” she turned and slapped her own round behind for emphasis. Putting her foot on a switch on the base to which the frame was mounted that Melissa had not seen before, Helen took hold of the metal close to the meat-girl’s arm and began to turn the frame until it clicked into place a hundred and eighty degrees from how it had been. Still riding her eternal orgasm, a crispy heart-shaped hole where her teen cunt had been minutes before, Melissa felt two thick steaks being cut from each buttock.</p><p>When she was turned back around, Melissa saw the four steaks which had comprised most of her enviable rump sizzling on the hot glass. In her work on the farm, Melissa had reduced more girls to meat than she could even count – both the purchased piglets she helped to raise and ready for slaughter and the numerous girls and young women who came to them or were brought by their parents, or sometimes even boyfriends or girlfriends, wanting a professional harvest in the pleasant rural setting a high-street butcher or especially industrial slaughterhouse would not be able to provide. </p><p>At first, Melissa had sworn to herself that she would remember every girl she slaughtered and that it was only right to honour their gift that way. Yet, after only a few months, she found that it was impossible and the act of ending their short lives became simple routine with one face or butchered carcass blending into many others. Even the piglets who lived in the barn for anything from three months to a year became harder to remember after a while. Sure, while they were alive she knew their names, likes and dislikes and funny habits but once they were butchered and replaced, often by more than one in the ever-expanding business, especially in the run-up to busy times of year such as Christmas, they faded into generic memories.</p><p>Sometimes, of course, she would find herself humming a song one of them used to sing or chuckling at the memory of a silly joke one of them told but when she tried to picture their faces, they all swam together and blurred into one, only with minor variations such as hair or skin colour. When she first started to realise this she had been upset but, eventually, the apprentice butcher had come to understand that it was normal, right even, that she should think of the girls she slaughtered as meat to be processed. That’s what they were to her, after all. </p><p>Now she was going to be joining them. Just a meat-girl being harvested. It had begun already. The meat she could see cooking on the hot-plate was no longer hers. No longer part of her body. Just meat that was soon to be eaten. Over the next hour or so, she knew, more and more parts of her would be taken, harvested, and there would be nothing left of her but scraps and memories. Helen and Doug would remember this special night, she was sure, but would they remember her face in a year’s time? </p><p>There was an electronic ping from the dumb waiter and a small green light illuminated showing that the sides and condiments for the first course had arrived. Helen took over watching the meat, turning the slices of breast so that the cooked evenly while Doug went over to the wall to fetch his order. As well as a large bowl of salad and a smaller one of crispy potatoes there were plates, knives, forks, glasses and a bottle of wine. The naked man took these and set the table. </p><p>“Is it ready?” he asked his wife.</p><p>“I think so,” Jane looked at the cooked slices and the meaty heart-shaped delicacy thoughtfully, “but it doesn’t seem very fair to just sit there eating in front of Melissa without offering her any, does it?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Melissa managed to smile, “don’t worry about me. I’m just your meat after all!” </p><p>“You’re also our guest.” Doug smiled. “Hel’s right. You should at least have a little taste.” He looked at the tools available to him and found a set of long metal kebab skewers. He picked one up, inspected it and decided it would suit his purpose then picked up a small slice from the edge of one of the breasts, folded it over and pushed it onto the end of the skewer which he held up, offering it to Melissa. </p><p>Surprised and touched by this kindness, the bound, partially-harvested teen opened her mouth wide then closed it around the end of the skewer, pulling the meat off with her lips and chewing it thoughtfully. This was far from the first breast meat she had ever eaten but knowing it was her own made the experience that much more intense. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” Helen asked, grinning as Melissa swallowed, “Are you good? Did we make a good selection for our anniversary dinner?” </p><p>“Oh for sure!” Melissa gasped, her senses still overwhelmed with conflicting and merging sensations. “Not many girls get to eat their own meat, huh?” she smiled at the friendly, naked couple. “Now please, go enjoy! Bon appetite!” </p><p>Feeling as if she was in a dream, Melissa watched as Helen carefully sliced her heart-shaped vulva in two then the couple pierced one half each with their forks and fed them to each other, their arms crossed, staring into each other’s eyes romantically. Soon the breast meat was gone too and Doug placed another order on the key-pad ready to accompany the rump steaks.</p><p>“What do have for after?” the naked man rested his chin on his hand, tapping his lip with his forefinger as he regarded Melissa’s neutered but still shapely young body. “Any recommendations?” he ask, smiling, “I’d expect you to be the expert on your own meat after all!” The teen tried her best to focus. Had she really been asked to recommend which part of her body was eaten next?</p><p>No, she reminded herself, it was not her body. It belonged to Helen and Doug now. They had paid for her meat and she belonged to them. She was now in the same place as the countless girls she had slaughtered. She had always wondered how they felt, deep down, as they knelt with their neck on the chopping block or hung from the butchering frame in the slaughter room. Now she knew. It was a feeling of total surrender but also of total freedom. Never again would she have any responsibilities. Never again would she miss an appointment, let anyone down or fail to complete a task. Never again would she be expected to make any kind of decision, other than to answer Doug’s question, of course. It was as if every tiny ounce of responsibility had been lifted from her aching shoulder and, for the first time she could remember, tightly bound, partly dissected and with a life expectancy that could be measured in minutes, Melissa felt truly free! </p><p>“Thigh meat is very good.” she smiled, managing to steady her breathing enough to get the words out. “And arm is great for burgers if you have a mincer?” </p><p>“Good call!” Doug grinned amiably, picking up his knife again and cutting the young teen’s thigh down to the bone, the hot metal sealing her artery as quickly as it was severed. “What about you?” He turned to his wife as he stripped Melissa’s left bicep of meat. “Is there anything you particularly want to try? We won’t be able to eat you all today, of course.” He smiled apologetically at the now semi-conscious girl, “But we’ll take the rest home, I promise! Nothing will be wasted!” Melissa managed a weak nod.</p><p>“Hmmm she has such a pretty face...” Helen reached up and caressed Melissa’s cheek lovingly. Her hand was warm and soft and felt so nice against her skin. “I’ve head the cheeks can be really delicious! I think I’ll have those!” The meant-girl’s eyes bulged wide as Helen raised her knife and cut her soft cheeks from her face, leaving the bone of her skull and some teeth on either side exposed. The heat from the blade so close to her eyes made her eyeballs feel dry and she blinked rapidly to moisturise them again.</p><p>“Are you sure she’s still with us?” Melissa heard Helen ask as something cold was poured into her mouth. What was it? Not water… Was it wine? Had she passed out? The semi-conscious teen felt the liquid trickle down the outside of her face and onto her chin but how could that be? Suddenly, she remembered that her cheeks had been cut off and gulped, trying to swallow the refreshing liquid down before more was lost.</p><p>“That’s it! Good girl!” Doug reassured her gently then took a soft paper napkin and wiped the trickle from her chin. “See?” he turned to his wife. “I told you she was strong! I think she can give us a little more fun before she checks out, don’t you?” </p><p>“Fun?” Melissa asked woozily. “More meat, you mean?” </p><p>“Oh no!” Helen chuckled. “We’re both so full! I don’t know about Doug but I think if I ate one more bite I’d explode.” She chuckled again then pulled a deadpan expression. “And that would be a horrible mess for the poor cleaners to have to deal with!” </p><p>“So what…?”</p><p>“Can’t you see how excited Doug is?” Helen chuckled, taking hold of her husband’s erection and stroking it slowly. “Think you’ve got one last fuck in you?”</p><p>“But…” Melissa frowned as the young redhead looked at her quizzically. “Didn’t you… you ate my… you know!”</p><p>“Relax!” Helen stroked Melissa’s hair and kissed her lovingly on the lips, “You have two more holes, don’t you?” Still confused and on the very edge of consciousness, Melissa felt her wrists released and she flopped over Doug’s shoulder. Her right foot tingled as the tight straps around her ankles were undone. There was no feeling in her left foot, of course, as a significant part of her upper leg was nothing but flayed bone. She expected to hear the bed being lowered again but instead Doug lowered her gently to the floor. She felt hands on her hips – Helen was pulling what was left of her rump up in the air. </p><p>“I know part of your face is missing,” Doug grinned, kneeling in front of her, “but you’ve still got your lips and tongue, right?” Helen knelt to one side as Doug lifted Melissa’s head and pushed his rock-hard manhood into her mouth. Instinctively, Melissa closed her lips around it and began to suck, allowing her tongue to wrap around it like a boa constrictor. Looking through the gap where Melissa’s consumed right cheek had been, Helen felt incredibly aroused. She had watched her friends give blow-jobs many times since her early teens but never before had she been able to see what was going on inside the girl’s mouth. </p><p>As Melissa’s ruined backside bobbed in the air, Helen moved and knelt behind her, pleasuring herself frantically with her own long, elegant fingers and pushing her tongue into the teen’s still-intact ass hole. The absence of much of Melissa’s buttocks meant she could push her face deeper than she had ever been able to with any other girl before. </p><p>“She’s fading fast!” Doug informed his wife, looking down at the half-consumed meat-girl who was still sucking weakly on his erect manhood. “I don’t think she’s going to be able to finish this!” </p><p>“Then switch!” Helen grinned, standing up and wiping her mouth, licking her fingers seductively. High-fiving like a wrestling tag-team as they passed each other, the couple quickly switched ends and Doug entered Melissa from behind, her tight ass gripping his erection snugly as he held her hips and began to thrust. Fingering herself once more, Helen took one of the cold, sharp knives, one of those used to divide up the meat once it was cut from Melissa’s body, playing with it in one hand as the fingers of her other worked furiously, chasing the next climax.</p><p>The redhead knew her husband well enough to see when he was close to orgasm and when she recognised the tell-tale expression on his face she held the knife out to him.</p><p>“Do it!” she urged. “Finish off our little meat-slut while you cum! Do it for me!” Doug took the knife and Helen gave her full attention to her own pleasure, watching her husband lean forward, bringing the blade to Melissa’s throat. </p><p>Something was inside her that didn’t belong, Melissa knew that. Yet it felt good! She tried to push back against it but for some reason she was having trouble getting her arms and legs to obey her. Her entire body felt is if it was on fire yet frozen cold at the same time. Where was she? Who was she? The half-eaten girl had no idea any more. There was a flash of something before her eyes then a sharp pain in her throat, a flood of warm liquid sliding down her throat. Melissa cried out as she felt her sphincter contract around whatever was violating it but it was not a cry of pain. She gave a cough, spraying scarlet blood onto the wood-effect floor then slumped forward, drifting into oblivion. </p><p>“Wow!” Doug exclaimed as he gently pulled out of the corpse, his manhood slick with his own ejaculate. “You got a bit messy there, Hel!” His blood-covered but intensely satisfied young wife laughed happily.</p><p>“Well it’s a good job I persuaded you to install a shower in here too, huh?” she giggled. </p><p>“Oh yes!” Doug chuckled, reaching for the remote. “Let’s freshen up then we can part the rest of her out and get the meat down to the kitchen and into the freezer. I tell you one thing, ‘though.” he kissed his wife passionately. “The room works perfectly!”</p><p>“Oh yes, for sure!” Helen agrees. “I’m sure it’s going to be a huge success! Happy anniversary!”</p><p>“Happy anniversary, my love!” Doug took his glass of champagne from the table and passed Helen her own. “To the future!”</p><p>“To the future!” Helen agreed, clinking her glass against Doug’s over the rapidly-cooling body of Melissa, laying in a pool of blood at their feet. </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>